Harriet Lillian Potter: The Untold story
by Pureblood Viper
Summary: Harriet Potter has been abused at the Dursley's and is tired of working like a slave. What happens when she gets her Hogwarts leter, is offered a real family and a place to finally belong? Swearing and mentions of abuse.
1. The Letter

**Summary: Harriet has been abused at the Dursley's and is sick and tired of working like a slave. What happens when she gets her Hogwarts letter and is offered the chance to find a real family and somewhere to truly belong?**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I hope it goes over well. This is absolutely non-canon and some characters will be OOC. Rated M for mentions of abuse (all types) and for mature themes later on. Flames are used to cook my crummy college meals and will be ignored. Anyway R/R! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Harriet and a few other OCs later on. Everything else is sprouted from the renowned imagination of J.K Rowling. **

* * *

I was just opening my eyes a crack when a sharp rap at the cupboard door brought me to complete attention. "Up," shouted Aunt Petunia in a horse voice. Guess she still had a sore throat. "I need you to cook the breakfast and everything better be perfect for Dudley's special day. That's right I, Harriet Potter, sleep in the cupboard under the stairs on the nights Uncle Vernon doesn't drag me upstairs to the spare bedroom.

I sighed inwardly as I pulled back the top of my green sleeping bag. I would have preferred to forget about my 'dear' cousin's birthday. I felt around next to my 'bed' until I found a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt I had inherited from Dudley. I slipped into my clothes and out into the main hall of number 4 Privet Drive, the worst place in the world according to me. I fought back a scowl and instead plastered a passable smile on my face as if there were nothing in the world I'd rather do than cook breakfast for my relatives. With this thought firmly in place I pushed open the kitchen door. "Good morning, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia," I said sounding as cheerful as I could as I proceeded to the kitchen and tied on my apron.

Aunt Petunia sniffed through her stuffed up nose and Uncle Vernon gave a barely audible grunt. Well that was a better response than I got most mornings. The house trembled as if an earthquake had struck but it was just Dudley stomping down the stairs. He burst into the room humming "Happy Birthday to Me" and plopped himself down into his usual chair at the table.

"Happy birthday, Dud," Uncle Vernon said ruffling his son's hair. He glanced over his shoulder to where I was standing pouring his coffee next to the stove in the kitchen. I took my cue and, sticking the cutlery into my apron pocket, I grabbed the three plates and Uncle Vernon's coffee. I balanced a plate on either arm, held a plate in my left hand and the coffee in my right. I walked over to the table and lay the Dursley's breakfast out in front of them before retreating back to the kitchen where my own meagre breakfast awaited.

Before I even got a bite in though the mailslot rattled as the postman pushed the letters through the slot. I spared a glance for the Dursley's before I strolled down the hallway to gather the post now lying on the doormat. As i headed back towards the kitchen I flipped through teh mail. Postcard from Aunt Marge, 3 cards for Dudley, 2 bills, and a letter for me. Wait, what? I stopped in my tracks. A letter for me? I occasionally got those "You won a million dollars" things in the mail but this one was different. There was no return address and the envelope was made of heavy, rough feeling paper. The address was what really intrigued me. Written in emerald green ink was: Ms. Harriet Potter

Cupboard-Under-the-Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

"Harriet!" I heard Uncle Vernon yell. Oops I had dallied to long. I rushed back to the kitchen, placed the mail (except for my letter which was safely stowed in my apron pocket) next to his now empty plate, and gathered up the breakfast dishes. The dishes went into the hot soapy water that I would wash them in later and I turned around to find the Dursley's standing at the front door. They were going to the zoo for Dudley's birthday while I was to stay home and do my chores.

Uncle Vernon glared at me. "Remember we'll be gone the entire day and…" I interrupted, "and you want everything done before then. I'm not to do anything except my chores and Dudley's birthday cake is to be on the table when you get home. I understand completely." I opened the door. "Now have fun at the zoo and I'll see you when you get home."

I saw a shadow of a smirk on my uncle's face but ignored it and closed the door behind them. I heaved a sigh and decided to read my letter before embarking upon my chores. I fished it out of my apron and turned it over in my hands. That was when I saw any indication of who had sent it, for on the back of the envelope was a crest. An 'H' surrounded by a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake. My hands shaking I pulled the letter out of its envelope and started to read:

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary school supplies._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await for your reply owl no later than July 31__st__._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minervra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress_

I read it three times over to make sure I understood. So I was a witch, but that explained everything. Why almost everything I wished for came true. My hand reached up and I absentmindedly traced my star shaped scar. Could my scar have anything to do with my being a witch? Every time I envisioned the night my parents had died all I saw was a flash of green light and the sound of a baby crying.

A knock at the door drew me from my thoughts. I hurriedly shoved the parchment and its envelope back into my pocket. Stopping in front of the hall mirror I adjusted my bangs to conceal my scar and straightened my apron. I opened the door to reveal the most curious looking man I had ever seen.

"May I help you," I asked as I glanced at him up and down. He had on a midnight blue robe with high heeled boots that had silver buckles on them. His face was partly concealed by a long, flowing, grey beard that looked to be as long as my arm. What I noticed most was his light blue eyes that twinkled madly behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Do I have the pleasure of addressing Ms. Harriet Potter," he inquired.

I replied that he did and asked if he'd like to come in off the step. I didn't want the neighbours to see such an odd man on the Dursley's front step.

"Yes, thank-you," he said stepping inside.

I showed him to the living room and as he sat down asked if he'd like a cup of tea. He said he would love a cup and I went to fetch him one. I came back, gave him his tea, and took a seat on the sofa across from him. "I don't mean to rush you," I said, "but could you please tell me why you're here. I have a lot of work that needs to be done before my aunt and uncle come home."

He methodically sipped his tea and then replied, "I have come concerning a letter that you may have received."

My eyes narrowed and I became suspicious. "If I did receive a letter would that not be my own business," I questioned.

"Not if it was from a certain school of magic," the man replied still sipping his tea.

"How do you know that?"

The old man's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles. He merely said, "Your answer tells me that you have, indeed, received and read such a letter."

"Look," I shouted rising from my seat, "I don't know who you are but I'm this close," holding my thumb and finger and hair breadth from each other, "to calling the police and turn you in for snooping through my mail! Not to mention the Dursleys are going to kill me when they find out I let a stranger into the house." I sank meekly back onto the sofa as I thought about Uncle Vernon's punishment.

"How could I have been so rude," the old man exclaimed. "I haven't even introduced myself." He shook his head and said, "You must forgive my rudeness. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I looked over at him. "Well then I must tell you that my relatives would never allow me to go to a school of magic, even if I was a witch. Besides," I said hanging my head, "I'm a freak. My parents didn't even care enough to try and survive the car accident that killed them."

The headmaster crossed the room and sat down next to me on the couch. "Harriet," he whispered lifting my head so our eyes met. "Your parents loved you very much despite what your aunt and uncle may have said. They were murdered by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, and died to protect you."

My eyes filled with tears. "So they did love me," I whispered. "They loved me enough to be killed for me."

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "They loved you that much." He gathered my into his arms and held me against him.

I sobbed into his robes. I don't know why I allowed him to touch me, to hold me so close but I did and I was glad he was holding me. I had never shed a tear for my parents before but now all the feelings I had held inside came flooding out and I just sat there and cried. We sat there for almost ten minutes before my tears stopped flowing. I leaned back and Dumbledore released me. "Thank you," I said. "I think I needed that."

"Sometimes," he said, "we all need a good cry."

I wiped my eyes and gave a small laugh. "I really should get my chores done," I said.

He rose from the couch pulling me up with him. He smiled warmly at me and said, "You'll find that all you need to do is bake your cousin's birthday cake. Your chores are completed."

A look of puzzlement crossed my face as I looked around. My chores had been done. I glanced back at Dumbledore. "Magic," I asked.

"Magic," he stated. The headmaster started walking towards the door and I followed. He stopped on the threshold and turned to me. "Professor McGonagall will be coming before school starts to help you buy all your school supplies."

I frowned. "I'm used to being on my own, Professor. I'm sure I can handle buying a few school supplies."

Dumbledore smiled again. "I'd like someone to be with you just for your first time." He walked out the open door and away from the house.

I smiled to myself and closed the door. Dudley's cake wasn't going to make itself. "And who knows when the Dursleys are going to get back," I thought out loud.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but the chapters will get longer. I will update as often as I can depending on my college schedule. Remember to press the little green button down below. Reviews are always nice to receive, especially for new authors like me.**


	2. A Meeting

**Disclaimer: second verse same as the first, just a little bit louder and a little bit worse.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter and I hope you all are enjoying this. Please leave me some reviews. They make the day go by so much easier. I know it's another short chapter but it does get better believe me.**

* * *

It was early in the morning on July 31st when I was awakened by a sharp tapping sound. I rolled over in bed and, with a twinge of disgust, realized where I was. I was in the smallest upstairs bedroom and at midnight Uncle Vernon had dragged me up from my cupboard to give me my 'birthday present'. I recalled the pain as my uncle had beat me and thrown me around the room before finally raping me. For two hours I endured this abuse before he finally tired of me and left me in peace. I suppressed a sob as I remembered.

The repeated sound of something tapping the window brought me out of my recollections. I sat up despite the pain racking my body and saw a medium-sized barn owl perched on the sill outside the window tapping the glass with its beak.

"I wonder what it's doing here," I murmured aloud. I got out of the bed and wrapped the blanket around my thin, nude frame. I walked across the room on silent feet and unlocked the window as soundlessly as I could. I held my breath listening for any sound of movement in the rest of the house. There wasn't a sound and I softly exhaled.

The owl sat and stared at me. Then it fluttered through the now open window and perched on the bedside table. It hooted very softly and stuck out its leg, which I could now see had a scroll of parchment attached to it.

I padded over to the owl, which was patiently waiting to be relieved of its duty, and carefully untied the scroll from its leg. As soon as its burden was delivered the owl spread its wings and departed back out the window. I unrolled the parchment and read:

_Dear Ms. Potter_

_I shall be arriving at precisely 11o'clock to take you to buy your necessary school supplies. Please ensure you are ready to leave at this time._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Better start getting ready now" I whispered. I set the scroll on the table and reached underneath the bed. My hand quickly found the loose floorboard that I lifted out of the way. I pulled out the pillowcase that I kept there and yanked it from under the bed. I rummaged around in the pillowcase and drew out a full set of clothes. I dressed quickly and returned the pillowcase to its hiding spot.

I turned as the door handle rattled. The knob turned slowly and the door opened towards me. I allowed myself to breathe again when I saw it was only Aunt Petunia. She closed the door behind her before turning and looking at me, up and down. "How do you feel," she asked.

"Terrible," I answered truthfully. I felt so dirty it was unbelievable. I wanted to hurt my uncle, to find some way to make him leave me alone.

Aunt Petunia always knew just how bad I was feeling because she crossed the room and embraced me. She came to see me every morning after Uncle Vernon abused me. She tried to raise me right and comfort me but I think it's just because I look like my mom, her sister.

When she let me go I said, "I'll be going out at eleven."

"To where," she asked sounding incredibly hoarse.

"I have some things to pick up in London," I replied. "For that boarding school I told you I got accepted to.

Aunt Petunia nodded in understanding. "Dudley and Vernon left a little while ago and shouldn't be back for a while," she croaked. "Come with me. You need to see something."

Confused I followed her out the door and down to the basement door. "Aunt Petunia, what are you doing," I asked as she scanned through an assortment of keys on a key ring. She finally found the key she was looking for and fit it into the lock on the door. She proceeded down the stairs flicking on the lights as she went. She glanced over her shoulder and upon seeing me hesitating at the top croaked, "Well, come on."

I was afraid of the basement. Uncle Vernon had once dragged me down when I was four and beat me, for a reason I didn't know. I must have done something wrong in his eyes. Oh, yeah, living. I also heard noises coming from the basement stairs every so often and sometimes the sound of singing from underneath my cupboard.

I closed my grey eyes. I took a deep breath, pushed aside my fears, opened my eyes, and followed my aunt down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step I gasped in shock. Standing next to my aunt was a scrawny, black haired boy wearing glasses with beautiful emerald green eyes. "Harriet," Aunt Petunia said, "meet your brother Harry."

The boy standing next to her stared at me and I stared right back. "You're Harriet," he said, his eyes shimmering with curiosity.

I nodded and stepped closer. "And you're Harry," I stated. "Are you my twin?" I had always hoped that I had a sibling somewhere. I just didn't think I'd find one in my basement. I heard Aunt Petunia say "I'll leave you two alone" before she went back upstairs.

"I think I am," Harry replied. He stepped towards me and reached out. I took the hand he offered me. "Are you real?"

"I am," I said. I squeezed his hand and asked, "Do you know what today is?"

Harry shook his head.

"Today is our birthday," I responded. "We're eleven years old now."

Harry let go of my hand and sat on the floor. "Eleven," he murmured. "Wow." I sat on the floor next to him and he asked, "Can you tell me everything you know. About yourself and anything else. Like why we look different."

Shrugging my slim shoulders I answered, "I don't know why we look different. Apparently I look like Mom except for my eyes. Maybe you look like Dad with Mom's eyes." I drew my knees up to my chest and began to tell my newly found brother all about my life with the Dursley's purposely leaving out any mentions of the abuse I suffered through. We talked for over an hour about our likes and dislikes, and what or parents would have been like.

"Shh," Harry shushed me. I gave him a puzzled look but soon realized why he had shushed me. The door of the basement was being opened and we could hear Aunt Petunia talking to someone. "They're in the basement," she said.

"Whose they," an unfamiliar voice responded. Two pairs of feet were now traipsing down the stairs. "I only came for Harriet. I don't know what you're playing at but…" the stranger stopped in mid-sentence as she caught sight of us.

Harry and I both rose to our feet and stared at the strangely dressed woman at the bottom of the stairs. "Who," Harry started. "Are you," I finished.

The woman quickly got over her initial shock. She wore robes similar in style to Dumbledore's and it was these that she smoothed the front of. "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Now I assume that you," she pointed at me, "are Harriet Potter. Correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied stiffening slightly.

"But," she continued, "I do not know who you are." She pointed a finger at Harry. I bit back a comment telling her it was rude to point.

Harry tossed me an 'Is she for real' look. I smirked. It felt like we had been together forever, we just knew each other that well. My brother squared his shoulders and looked Professor McGonagall in the eye. "My name," he responded, "is Harry Potter."

McGonagall clutched at her heart, gasping. She stared at Harry as her knees gave way and she sat on the step. "You can't be," she finally said. "Albus told everyone you were dead."

"Well, I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling me I had been accepted to Hogwarts and that you would be more than happy to take me along when you came to collect Harriet." Harry glanced at me. "My dear sister Harriet," he finished.

Aunt Petunia stepped lightly around Professor McGonagall and came to stand in front of us. She gently laid a hand on each of our shoulders and looked both of us in the eyes. "There is nothing left for either of you here. Please, do yourselves a favour and don't come back."

I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "You're wrong," I whispered.

"Because you're still here," Harry sobbed trying to hold back his own tears.

"You children will be much better off without me," Aunt Petunia said trying unsuccessfully to hide her tears.

My tears were streaming down my face now. "How can you say that," I choked. "You raised us." Harry and I both collapsed into our aunt's arms and cried. After a while we drew back and wiped our eyes. Harry said, "So you really don't want us to come back."

"It's better for both of you if you don't," she replied.

I nodded in understanding. I knew what she was referring to. I went over to Professor McGonagall, who was once more on her feet. "Are you ready to leave," she asked.

I glanced over at Harry. He nodded and came to stand beside me. "We are," I replied. I gripped Harry's hand. "The past is just a memory."

McGonagall gave Harry a wary look before turning and walking back up the stairs. "Well, come along," she called. "I don't have all day."

Harry and I spared one last glance for our aunt before we raced up the stairs and came to a halt in the kitchen. And what a halt it was. We had bounded through the basement door and ran right into Professor McGonagall. She stood with her arms crossed looking at something across the kitchen.

Harry and I exchanged puzzled glances. Then, like a pair of curious goslings, we peered around McGonagall to see what was there.

"Dumbledore," I gasped.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: Third Verse same as the first.**

**A/N: Next chapter up! Sorry it took a bit but college life got in the way. I'm also noticing a huge difference between the number of hits versus the number of reviews. Over 30 hits but not one review. Please even if it's just to critique, leave me something. To the two people who put my story on their alert list- THANK-YOU! I'm glad some people appreciate my story. Now if you could leave a review saying what you think of it...**

* * *

"That's Professor Dumbledore to you, Ms. Potter," McGonagall all but snapped.

I quickly bowed my head in shame and stared hard at the floor as I felt my eyes water in embarrassment. Harry had his thin arms around me in an instant almost as if to protect me against any further embarrassment.

"Minerva," I heard Dumbledore chide softly. "We're not at school yet. No need to be so harsh and formal." His high-heeled boots thumped on the kitchen floor as he walked over.

I looked up when McGonagall sighed. She had a soft smile on her face as she said, "Ever the soft-hearted old fool, Albus." Then she knelt in front of me. I could feel Harry tighten his grip on my shoulders. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Harriet," she said her eyes locked on mine. "My emotions sometimes get the better of me. Can you forgive me?"

I tore my gaze from the Professor's green eyes and stared back at the linoleum floor. "I don't know how to forgive," I whispered just loudly enough for her to hear. "I take what I am given and must be glad for it." A tear rose to my eye as I thought about Aunt Petunia.

"That's the last straw," McGonagall shouted, rising to her feet, startling everyone. "I told you not to leave them here and now look what's happened!"

"All right," Dumbledore sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I admit maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to do, but it's done now and the past can't be undone."

At that moment I heard car tires crunch on the gravel driveway. Then car doors slam and voices coming towards the house. "Uncle Vernon," I gulped feeling the blood drain from my cheeks.

"It's time to leave," said Dumbledore opening the backdoor. McGonagall bustled us out the open door. She pulled two vials out from somewhere in her robes and told Harry and I to drink them.

"Why," Harry asked a hint of mistrust in his voice.

"We'll be travelling by Apparation," she replied. "There's no time to explain now but this potion will help calm your stomach for the journey." I popped the stopper on my vial. "Cheers," I said before downing the potion. Ugh, it tasted disgusting, but at once I could feel my stomach settle and felt better than I had felt in a long time. I glanced at Harry, who was more hesitant with his potion, and once he had downed it gave him a huge grin.

McGonagall reached out her hand for mine. She had really soft skin with only a few wrinkles. She held my hand gently but firmly as if not to lose me. Harry took Dumbledore's hand looking nervous. I felt the elder witch twist away and I tightened my grip on her hand. I felt like I was being squeezed from all directions, almost as if I was being forced through a hose. Blackness surrounded me and I couldn't breath.

Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. I gulped lungfuls of air like I had never breathed before. I felt slightly nauseous but the potion kept down the worst of it. I was still holding tightly to McGonagall's hand and I looked around to find the backyard, house, and all of Privet Drive gone. Instead we were in a bustling street lined with shops. There were people everywhere going on with their daily lives as if we hadn't just appeared out of thin air.

"Are you alright," McGonagall asked. "The sensation does take some time to get used to."

"Fine," I replied still looking around at my environment.

McGonagall squeezed my hand and said, "There's Harry and Albus across the street." She pointed as my counterpart and his escort strolled over to join us.

"Well," Dumbledore started upon joining us. "I think the best place to start is Gringotts so that you two," he glanced at Harry and me, "can pick up some money."

Harry piped up from beside me, "But we ain't got any money."

"The Dursley's didn't let us have any money and they certainly won't pay for us to learn magic," I included. I looked at the witch beside me. "How can we pay for anything?"

The professor smiled and answered, "Your parents left you a good deal of money when they died. This is why we have to go to Gringotts, to get it." She then slipped her hand into the crook of Dumbledore's arm and instructed us to stay close.

Harry stepped to Dumbledore's other side, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets. I heard him say, "The sooner we leave this crowded place the better."

I thought to myself, _"Well I kinda like it here."_

"Well I don't," Harry retorted over his shoulder. He looked confused at the puzzled look I gave him. "What?"

"_I didn't say anything,"_ I thought, puzzled at Harry's reaction. All of a sudden I heard his voice in my mind even though his mouth wasn't moving.

"_But I just heard Harriet say something," _he mulled.

"_Harry," _I said tentatively in my mind. He looked surprised as his eyes opened wide and his jaw hung down. _"Close your mouth," _I continued, _"and let's catch up with the adults."_

My brother nodded dumbly and we both ran to walk along beside the professors. Harry and I were thrilled with our new power. We exchanged thoughts for most of the walk down the street until a great mob of people swelled past our small group and I got caught up with them. I was being swept along by a rather imperious looking witch and had no clue where I was.

Eventually I managed to free myself from all the people but it took quite some time. By the time I was free Harry, Dumbledore, and McGonagall were gone and I was hopelessly lost. I ran down the street my thoughts calling desperately for my brother. "Oof," I cried as I ran right into someone in my franticness. I lost my balance and landed on my ass faster than you could say it.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy brat," a cold voice drawled above me.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is called "Snake and Lion Rivalries". It introduces the family everyone loves to hate. Okay so I have up to the end of first year written on paper and up to about the fifth planned. All I have to do is transfer everything to my computer. But college sometimes gets in the way. Also if nobody is going to leave reviews there is really no reason continuing to publish this. So to get the next chapter I need at least five reviews. If you want the next chappie I suggest you press that lovely green button down below!**

**Until next time,**

**Dragon**


	4. Snake and Lion Rivalries

**A/N: I'm really disappointed with the lack of response that this fic is getting. This chap has over 2000 words so they are getting longer. I know I said I wasn't going to update until I got five reviews but thought maybe this chapter will provoke some reviews. Also I downgraded the rating to 'T' because I'm leaving out some of the more graphic material after my friend said she didn't like it. Anyway enjoy and please, even if it's just to say you hate it, review. You know you want to!**

* * *

Snake and Lion Rivalries

I shook my shaggy red mane back from my eyes and my head rose to look at the man that had addressed me. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt and flowing black robes. My eyes travelled further upward to see his face. The first thing I noticed was the icy glare he was giving me. He had long, blond hair and a handsome if pompous looking face.

"Are you deaf," he sneered. "I get more response from a brick wall."

I quickly scrambled to my feet lest he kick me like my uncle. "I'm very sorry, sir," I responded giving a slight bow of respect. "I truly didn't mean to run into you."

His face clouded and he hissed, "You obviously do not know who I am, little missy, or what I can have people do to you." He was shaking the snake-headed end of his cane in my face and I was quickly becoming even more terrified. "I am Lucius Malfoy," he spat in my face, "and I can make it so that your parents never work again."

Lucius Malfoy frightened me so much that I started to cry again. Man, I was just a leaky faucet today. "I-I-I really a-am s-s-sorry," I stammered through my tears. "I d-didn't see you and I have no clue w-where I am and I just really wish I was still at home!"

My terrified tears just seemed to anger him even more and he lifted up his cane as if to strike me when a woman's voice rang out from close by, "Lucius Malfoy, don't you dare it that child!" I looked over from my flinched stance to see that the same imperious looking witch, who had swept me along before, was now coming to my rescue, a blond boy laden with packages following behind her.

"Narcissa," the man said. "This child…"

"I don't care what she may have said or did," Narcissa yelled her hands lain protectively on my shoulders. "She could be the next Dark Lord, but she is still a child and you will not hit her." She knelt down in front of me and used a very soft handkerchief to wipe away the tears from my face.

I was in shock. No one had ever saved me from a beating before. All I could manage to say was a small whispered, "Thank-you."

Narcissa Malfoy smiled something else I didn't expect. "You're welcome, sweetheart," she said talking to me as if I were her own child. "Now what's your name sweetie, and where are your parents?"

"My name's Harriet," I replied in a small voice, "and", my voice grew slightly, "my parents are dead, ma'am." I looked right at Lucius Malfoy when I said this and he seemed to soften when he heard.

The blond haired little boy, he looked to be about my age, piped up, "You don't have a mom or a dad?" I shook my head. "Well how'd you get here," he asked. "Every time I come to Diagon Alley mother or father has to bring me."

"Draco," his mother chastised. To me she asked, "Then who takes care of you, Harriet? I doubt you came here by yourself."

"I didn't come here alone. Professor McGonagall brought both me and my twin to buy school supplies because it's our first year at Hogwarts. I got separated, though, and can't find them."

"Well we're going to help you find them, aren't we Lucius," Narcissa said, giving a pointed look to her husband.

The older Malfoy heaved an exaggerated sigh. "I suppose for Draco's future classmate."

The Malfoy matriarch cooed, "See problem solved," as she smoothed my long red hair. I tensed as she got close to my scar not knowing how she would react. She must have felt me tense up because she brushed my bangs back from my scar and gasped. "Lucius," she choked, "look at this."

Mr. Malfoy had just finished shrinking his son's things and put the packages in his pocket before coming over to Narcissa and me. "What is it," he asked a hint of concern edging his voice.

"Look," she stated, drawing her husband's attention to my scar.

Lucius traced one of his fingers along the star shaped outline, deep in concentration. "Where did you get this scar," he questioned.

I wasn't sure what exactly I was supposed to say, so I told them the truth. "I'm not sure where I got it. Professor Dumbledore told me I received it the night my parents were murdered by Voldemort, but all I remember of that night is a flash of green light and the sound of a baby crying. My brother has a scar too, his looks like a lightning bolt." After I finished there was silence from the Malfoys until Draco announced rather loudly that he wanted some ice-cream. I couldn't help grinning a little. Ice-cream sounded pretty good right about now.

Finally Lucius nodded and helped Narcissa to her feet. "Well," he said, "why don't we help Harriet get back to her family."

I quickly took Narcissa's hand so that I wouldn't get lost again. Draco fell into step beside me and I gave him a friendly smile. "What house do you think you'll be in," he asked as we walked up the street towards a large white building.

I shrugged. "I've lived without magical knowledge all my life. I only recently found out that I was a witch and going to Hogwarts. Tell me what you mean by house."

Draco seemed to love showing off. He drawled, "There are four houses that you can get sorted into: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I'll be in Slytherin just like all the Malfoys before me because Slytherin is by far the best house." He stuck out his chest saying this and smirked."

"Do we get to choose what house we're in," I questioned interested now.

Draco shrugged, and then cried, "I thought we were going for ice-cream, not to Gringotts!" So this was the place we had been going before I got lost.

Narcissa looked down at the two of us. "We thought there might be a chance that Harriet's group might be here waiting to see if she found her way." She watched Lucius walk away and when I asked where he was going she replied, "He's going to inquire if Professor McGonagall is still here or has been recently." I craned my neck trying to look around people to see if I could spot Harry. My efforts were in vain and my thoughts confirmed when Lucius returned.

"They were here twenty minutes ago but no one could tell me where they headed after." Lucius placed his hands on my shoulders and I had to refrain myself from flinching at his touch. "Why don't we go get some ice-cream and then see if anyone has seen them?" Draco whooped and I grinned from ear to ear. I hadn't ever had ice-cream except for once when I was nine and that was because a kind lady at the zoo had remarked how skinny I was and gave me her son's second cone.

As we turned to leave Draco grabbed my hand and dragged me behind him as he started to run. "We'll meet you at Fortisque's," he shouted to his parents as I started to run as well. We dodged through the crowds holding hands and laughing like we were five years old again. We soon reached the ice-cream parlour and I was introduced to Fortisque himself. He seated us at an empty table and brought us both massive sundaes, which we were busy chowing on when the older Malfoys arrived.

Halfway through eating my ice-cream I heard a sigh. I looked around but didn't see anyone. Must have been my imagination. _"I wish Dumbledore would hurry up,"_ I heard Harry groan. Once more I glanced around but couldn't see Harry.

"_Harry?"_

"_Harriet,"_ Harry practically screamed through his thoughts. _"Where the hell have you been? McGonagall's worried sick!"_ He ranted and raved about the worry I had caused and how much trouble I was going to be in. I wasn't really paying attention because frankly I didn't care. If I was in trouble for getting lost well that's their fault not mine. _"Where are you," _my brother finally asked.

"_Fortisque's,"_ I managed to reply before something else distracted me. Draco had somehow managed to get ice-cream in his platinum blond hair and when he had gone to smooth his hair, what an annoying habit, his hand had stuck to the ice-cream and hair gel combination. I tried to stifle my laughter as his mother pulled out a stick that she waved and cleaned the mess her son had caused. Draco noticed my suppressed laughter and stuck his tongue out. Still giggling I turned back to my sundae, noticing out of the corner of my eye that Draco was eating much more carefully.

"Do you want to go look at the owl emporium later," the boy questioned looking towards me eagerly. "Mom and dad promised they'd buy me one."

"I-"

"Harriet," my twin called stampeding up to our table.

Lucius looked reproachfully at the new comer. "May we help you, young man," he inquired keeping his voice in a careful monotone.

I hopped down from my chair to stand next to my twin. "It's alright, sir," I said. "May I introduce my twin brother, Harry." I turned to my twin. "Harry, I'd like you to meet Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. They helped me when I got separated from you."

"There you are, Harry," McGonagall's voice rang out. I turned to see her walking hastily towards us but she stopped when she caught sight of the Malfoys. "Lucius, Narcissa," she greeted nodding her head slightly. They nodded in return. I spotted Dumbledore coming up behind McGonagall and soon the entire exchange was repeated. I couldn't help but notice that the Malfoys were being entirely cordial but I felt waves of loathing coming off the professors. McGonagall stated, "I see Slytherin will be welcoming another Malfoy into the house."

"Draco upholds the family name well," Lucius drawled. "What about the Potter children? Grooming them to be good little Gryffindors?"

"Like their parents," she retorted.

Lucius snorted a laugh and then said, "Love to stay and chat, but we must be going." He rose from his seat, followed by his wife and son.

I walked over to Narcissa and looked at the ground. "I just wanted to thank you for your help," I said. I looked back up and slowly extended my hand. The Malfoy matriarch caught my completely by surprise when she gathered me into an embrace instead. I returned her hug leaning into the motherly touch.

"You'll always be welcome in our home," she said caressing my cheek.

I turned to Mr. Malfoy and stuck out my hand. "Thank-you," I said, "for helping me find my group again. I'll try not to get lost anymore." Lucius shook my extended hand and smirked at my small poke at his previous behaviour. I turned to Draco, who stuck out his hand faster than I could.

"I guess I'll see you at school then," muttered Draco as I gripped his hand.

I smiled at the blond boy. "Maybe we'll end up in the same house," I said. We dropped our hands. "If we're not in the same house we'll study together, right?" My eyes lit up as I thought about the prospect of having a friend at Hogwarts.

Draco's face shone as he replied, "Yeah, we'll study together just like friends should." He gripped my hand once more and then walked away with his parents.

I knew without turning around that the three people behind me were glaring daggers at me. I could feel their glares burning holes in the back of my head. I stared at the retreating backs of the Malfoy family until they were lost in the crowds of people. Once they had disappeared I sat back down at the table to finish my last few spoonfuls of ice-cream.

Without warning Dumbledore stormed the few steps separating us, swivelled my chair around to face him and practically shouted in my face, "What in Merlin's name were you with those people for?" His bright blue eyes were burning with fury, his face a puce colour and a vein in his temple was throbbing menacingly. He reminded me of Uncle Vernon when he was mad.

Thinking of Uncle Vernon caused me to shut down all unnecessary bodily functions and retreat deep inside of myself to escape the abuse and cruelty. My mouth clamped shut and my world went dark. I knew my eyes were open but I couldn't see anything. I heard indistinct voices but they were full of static like a badly tuned radio station. I tuned them out and huddled in my internal safe house. Until my body felt safe again I was trapped in here. I had successfully cut myself off from the outside world and I didn't know when I'd see it again. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever see it again.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Hogwarts makes its first appearance in the next chapter and so do a couple other people. Please leave me a review they make me want to write more and faster!**

**Next chapter: Snape and Pomfrey (it's a short chapter so I may include the next chapter after that as well, but only if I get some reviews)**

**Press that pretty green button... You know you want to!**


	5. Snape and Pomfrey

Yes I am back. It's been much to long in my opinion and I apologize to all of you readers. College life has been very hectic lately. I have finally gotten through my midterms though and don't feel nearly as stressed anymore. So I'm back at writing. Expect updates more frequently now. If I don't update within a week please poke me until I update. Anyways enough about my troubles, here's the next chapter.

Oh and a huge thanks to the few readers that have left me reviews. They get me through the day and make life just a bit easier. Now onto the story...

* * *

I don't know how long I was unaware of the outside world, but eventually I started to hear distinct voices again and soon afterward my sight started to return. Shapes came first and then colours started to fill themselves in. I noticed I was in a comfortable bed with soft sheets pulled up and tucked in around me. A small movement at the side of the bed caught my eye and I became aware of a black haired man sitting next to the bed talking to a plump, motherly looking woman. I tried to push myself into a sitting position only to find that my arms gave way under my weight.

"Severus," the woman said motioning towards me. She bustled to the other side of the bed while, 'Severus', as she called him went quickly to a large cupboard and began pulling out various vials full of different coloured liquids. The woman was waving a stick over my body as she muttered to herself.

Severus set the vials down on the bedside table and once the woman had finished they held a whispered discussion at the end of the bed. There was silence throughout the room, until my stomach gave a tremendous roar. As the two adults stared at me, probably wondering what in the world that sound was, I gave an embarrassed laugh. "I guess I'm kind of hungry," I laughed feebly.

The woman smiled, "I wouldn't doubt it." She moved to the side of the bed and called out, "Tinker!"

I jumped and felt my heart pounding against my chest as a loud 'Pop' echoed through the room and something small and wrinkly appeared. It had large bat-like ears and brown eyes as big as tennis balls. It wore a pillow case like a toga and spoke in a very high-pitched voice when it said, "How may Tinker serve Mistress today," and it bowed deeply.

"Some plain toast and water for Harriet and some tea and biscuits for Severus and me," the woman replied. The thing bowed again and with another loud 'Pop' departed.

I calmed my rapidly beating heart and then cried, "What in the hell was that? Who the bloody hell are you two and where am I?"

"You need to calm down," the man said from the seat he had resumed at the bedside.

"I am calm," I snapped.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me," he replied, "but Madame Pomfrey might be forced to give you a Calming Draught if you don't settle down. You already have to take all those apparently," he indicated the vials, "so what's one more." He leaned back in his chair. "As to what that was," he said. "That was a house-elf, wonderful creatures that make our lives easier."

"Slaves," I muttered.

"Willing servants," he said. "You are in the Hogwarts hospital wing right now and Professor Dumbledore has assigned Madame Pomfrey and me to look after you. I am Professor Snape."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when another loud 'Pop' announced Tinker's arrival with the food. "Damn," I breathed my hand placed over my heart. "I'm never going to get used to that."

Once the house elf had disappeared again Madame Pomfrey waved her stick and conjured a small bed table out of thin air. "You'll get used to the house elves in time," she said. She waved her stick again and pillows zoomed towards us.

I flinched and covered my face with my arms but the pillows stopped and hovered in midair. "Hey," I said uncovering my head. "That thing is really neat. Where can I get a stick like that?"

Madame Pomfrey set my toast, water and the potions in front of me as Professor Snape answered, "It's called a wand, Harriet, and once you're healthy and strong enough I'm supposed to take you to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies. Drink those potions first before you eat. They'll help you get better." He took out his own wand and conjured a table for the biscuits and another chair for Madame Pomfrey. The matron helped me sit up with the extra pillows and then took the seat Snape had conjured.

'Yuck,' I thought as I looked at the vials. There were four of them all in different colours. Drinking them one after another I shuddered as the last one was swallowed. Disgusting potions I could tell I would always hate taking them. "Is it a good idea for someone to take me to Diagon Alley," I asked. "I mean last time I just got separated anyway. I think I would be better off on my own." The two adults burst out laughing. I glared at the professor. "What's so funny?"

Snape chuckled, "Albus is still fuming about that trip. He couldn't understand how it was you and not Harry that got lost and on top of that you befriended the Malfoys. Oh, it is hilarious how much he rants and raves about it." He stopped to wipe his black eyes. Giving another short laugh he asked, "Did you really tell Draco you wanted to be in the same house?"

I nodded solemnly as I munched a piece of toast. I swallowed and noticed how dry my throat was. I took a drink of water and questioned, "What's so bad about the Malfoys?" I wiped my mouth on my nightgown sleeve. Nightgown? Someone must have changed my clothes while I was out of touch with the world.

"The Malfoys are the biggest family of Slytherins that anyone can remember, "Pomfrey explained gently. "Thereby, being Gryffindors, Minerva and Albus hate them. Unfortunately it looks like their starting Harry on the same way of thinking. A pity as he hasn't even had a chance to fully experience the wizarding world.

I huffed defiantly. "Well nothing and no one is going to stop me from being friends with Draco. Not even my own brother." I finished off my toast and water in silence, fuming with anger. Yawning I gestured to the tray and it lifted up, soared the length of the bed, and set itself gently on the floor at the foot of the bed. I then pointed at the cupboard door that Snape had forgotten to close and it shut with a snap. Wriggling down into the soft covers I waved my hand at the curtains had they closed with soft swishing sounds.

The adults beside me just stared as prepared the room for sleep. They wore identical stunned looks as if they had never seen magic before. "Poppy," Snape whispered. "Could this be controlled accidental magic?"

"I've never seen anything like this before," she murmured. "It could be anything." She paused and turned her head towards the door. "Do you hear that?"

I frowned. The click of high heeled boots on the stone floor approaching the hospital wing was angrily familiar. I waved my right hand in the direction of the doors and they locked tight with an audible click. "I don't want to deal with anyone else until I get some rest," I muttered irritably.

The door handle rattled loudly and whoever was outside exclaimed, "Why is this door locked? Alohamora!" The handle shook again. I recognized Dumbledore's voice and it did not improve my mood. "Severus, Poppy," he shouted. "Come unlock this door!"

Snape sipped his tea a smirk twitching at the corners of his thin lips. "I don't hear anything. Do you, my dear," he asked glancing towards Madame Pomfrey.

A smile graced the matron's lips. "No, darling, nothing but the sweet silence of a school during summer holidays."

I closed my grey eyes and sighed. The bed was so much more comfortable than my old sleeping bag. I just wanted to sleep forever and never have to leave it. Madame Pomfrey brushed back my bangs with her soft hands and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

* * *

Now lets see if I can keep this up. The chapters do get much longer after the next one. I promise. Now make my day and leave me a lovely review. Those get me through the college days and they do make me want to update. So press the button. You know you want to...


	6. Hogwarts

So because these last two chapters were both really short I'm going to give you both tonight. I feel really bad about how long it has been since I updated. So next chapter.

Disclaimer is on the first page. I own No one except Harriet and a couple of other OCs coming up soon. Things get really interesting soon...

* * *

A couple of days of begging and pleading later I was finally given permission to leave the hospital wing. I agreed when Snape offered to take me downstairs but I moved away from his extended hand. I could see the suspicion in his black eyes but he didn't question me and for that I was grateful. I wanted to trust Snape but his eyes were cold and like dark tunnels that usually held no emotion. He led me down the stairs to the entrance hall. It was enormous big enough to fit the Dursley's house with plenty of room to spare.

Snape pointed to the big iron-bound double doors ahead of us. "That door leads outside to the grounds," he said, "and those," he pointed to the double doors on our left, "lead to the Great Hall where meals are eaten."

"Is anyone in there now?"

Professor Snape thought for a moment and then replied, "It is lunch time so all the other teachers that are here should be in there. Do you want to join them?"

I hesitated. I had already eaten breakfast today but my small stomach was grumbling. "Is there food?"

"Yes, it is lunchtime and what is lunch without food?"

I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath, "Wouldn't you like to know." I followed Snape as he led the way through the big double doors and into the Great Hall. '_Wow,_' I thought looking up at the ceiling. '_Isn't that cool_.' The ceiling looked like the outside sky. It was clear blue with little tufts of white puffy clouds drifting about lazily.

'_Hi, Harriet,_" Harry thoughts interrupted my own. "_Looks like a nice day out, don't you think._"

I didn't even bother to look for Harry as I thought, "_Yes, it does look nice out._" I followed after Snape to the only table in the entire room. When he told me to pick a seat I went right to the end where there were a bunch of empty chairs. I slid my chair down so I was right at the corner and wouldn't be sitting to close to anyone.

"Severus, Harriet," the headmaster called from the other end of the table. "Please come join us up here, we saved seats for you."

I shook my head trying to avoid looking at the other end of the table. "Thank you, headmaster," Severus responded taking the seat next to me," but we are quite comfortable over here."

I started to pick at the delicious looking food that had appeared in front of me. After years of having to go without much food I had lost my appetite at the huge plate of food. Not entirely realizing what I was doing I used my magic to lift my fork and push my food around on the plate while I rested my chin in my right hand and twirled my spoon with the other. I could almost sense Snape's concern about my eating habits while the other end of the table was engulfed in cheerful conversation. The others didn't care that I had scarcely eaten anything the entire three days I'd been conscious at Hogwarts, but Snape seemed to care, if only a little. Trying to appease him I lifted my fork full of mashed peas, slowly put it into my mouth and swallowed. As soon as I finished swallowing I knew eating had been a bad idea. I managed to turn my head to vomit over the side of the chair Snape wasn't on. Fearing I'd get in big trouble I vaulted out of the chair and quickly ran from the Great Hall. In the entrance hall I fought hard not to spill the contents of my stomach again, but I lost the battle and spilled them anyway. Pushing open the massive doors to the outside I hurried down the stone steps and found a good spot to hide in the shadow of the castle. I held my knees close to my chest and rocked myself back and forth praying to any higher power out there that I was spared a beating.

Several minutes passed before I heard the doors open. "Harriet," McGonagall called my name. I heard her come down the steps and soon she was sitting next to me holding me close. "Why did you run away, sweetheart," she asked.

My grey eyes closed and I bowed my head. "Because I didn't want to get in trouble," I answered truthfully.

She smoothed my hair gently. "Why would you think you would get in trouble," she questioned. "All you did was get sick."

"Last time I threw up the Dursleys got mad. Uncle Vernon was mad because I vomited and Aunt Petunia was mad that I ruined the carpet." I wanted to cry and let the hurt flow away, but I refused to cry. To adults crying was a sign of weakness and someone that was weak was a burden. I didn't want to be a burden to anyone. I looked up as the castle doors opened once again and several people came down the stone steps.

In moments Madame Pomfrey was kneeling in front of me. Her warm, understanding eyes told me that she knew exactly what happened. "Do you want to go back upstairs?" McGonagall's arms set me free and she rubbed my back soothingly.

I nodded but made no move to rise. I saw no benefit in moving and my limbs felt heavy. A cool breeze blew from the lake shimmering in the distance. It caressed me and told me everything would be fine. It was almost as if someone had whispered and the wind had brought me their message. I had to hold back tears as I thought about Aunt Petunia. She had yelled at me for ruining the carpet but had saved me from a harder beating than what I'd received saying it was a reason to get a new carpet.

The feeling of being lifted off the ground caused me to snap out of my memories. Not bothering to see who it was I twisted and squirmed to get away. I could tell it was a man that had lifted me and I had vowed never to let another man close to me again. Not after how many times I'd been taken advantage of by my uncle because I had no way to defend myself. The hours of torture I'd been put through. No man was ever going to get that close again. I felt the arms tighten around me. Restricting me. Trapping me so I couldn't escape. Finally I screamed.

It was an ear-splitting scream that caused the man to drop me. I felt the air rushing past me as I dropped and then ran. The rush of air gave me a sense of freedom I'd never experienced before. I made my way towards the lake, to the large beech tree I saw growing upon its banks. With my magic aiding me I jumped and found myself situated on one of the high, strong branches.

"Never again," I murmured. "Never again." I wrapped my arm around the trunk of the tree and stared through the bright green leaves towards the castle. A good sized group was marching from the castle headed straight for me. From my lofty perch I could see that the group consisted of: my twin brother, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Pomfrey, a blond man, a short woman with wild brown hair, an even shorter man that looked part goblin, and a giant of a man.

The first to reach the tree was Harry. "Harriet, get down from there before you get in trouble," he whispered. I shook my head and wondered why he cared. He hadn't visited when I was in the hospital wing. He attempted to climb the giant beech to force me down. I stifled a giggle when he couldn't get a grip and angrily kicked the tree, injuring his own foot.

By that time the rest of the people had gathered. They all crowded around the tree and I finally recognized the blond as Lucius Malfoy. Looking around I wondered if Draco was with him somewhere.

"Harriet Potter," Dumbledore yelled. "Get down from that tree this instant!"

"I can't."

"Why not," came the demand.

I smirked. It wasn't that I couldn't get down, I just didn't want to. I lied, "Because I can't come down the same way I came up. I can't see any other way down." Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone else coming down from the castle. I recognized Narcissa the moment I saw her. She was the only person that had completely gained my trust. I gathered up my magic and leaped through the branches, over the heads of those gathered below. I landed with a soft thud on the ground and then, like a bullet out of a gun, I bolted to meet Narcissa. I careened into her sending us both to the ground.

Realizing who it was she laughed, "So it was you making all the commotion then." The Malfoy matriarch pulled me into an affectionate hug and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I rose and helped her to her feet. I said, "Yes it was me. I have a way of causing a commotion without meaning to." I smiled thinking back to the time that the Malfoys and I had first met. I wheeled around suddenly when a snarl caused the smile on my face to disappear. I wasn't fast enough to stop Harry from knocking into me but I managed to grab his shirt bringing him down with me.

"Traitor," he hissed as he slammed me to the ground. We scuffled for a bit until he finally pinned me underneath him. His had his hand on my neck squeezing tighter and tighter. My own brother was choking me, I couldn't breathe. My vision started to blur and was only vaguely aware of people shouting and trying to pull Harry off of me. My fists were feebly punching every part of my twin that I could reach. Harry wouldn't relent though acting like he wanted to kill me. I felt the cold blackness closing in around me. My magic was the last bright spark I could see and it was close to extinguishing when, in one last attempt to save my life, it flared brightly and released in a tremendous shock wave.

Harry's hand disappeared from my neck and his weight lifted from my body. The shouting stopped and I gulped huge breaths of life-giving air my body sprawled out on the hard ground. As I gasped for breath I slowly fumbled to my feet watching warily as my brother got to his feet, ten feet away. Everyone else was on the ground stunned by my magic's outburst.

"Snake lover," my twin shouted angrily. He gave me a rude hand gesture, turned his back, and marched up to the castle a visible limp showing in his gait.

I stumbled over to Narcissa and muttered at his retreating form, "Bastard."

* * *

Now that this update is out of the way I'll try to update more regularly. I'm going to try my very hardest to get the rest of this story rolling. Remember to press that beautiful green button and leave me a review!


	7. Back to the Alley

**A/N: Another day without wanting to do something productive, another chapter for you. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. It's a lot of work to write these things. Especially with all the college crap I have going on. Story of my life though. Who cares. **

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one. I hate repeating myself.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

The next day Professor Snape and Madame Pomfrey woke me up earlier than usual. I groaned. "What's up?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my bleary eyes.

"Albus is madder than hell about what happened yesterday," Snape replied shrinking a suitcase. "So Poppy and I are taking you to our house so that Albus won't be tempted to do anything irrational."

Pomfrey handed me my clothes and drew the curtain around the bed so I could change. It took me less than two minutes to change. I opened the curtain and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are we still going to Diagon Alley soon," I asked. I really wanted to get my new books so that I wouldn't be completely ignorant when I started school with kids from wizarding families.

"We're stopping there on the way," Pomfrey said beckoning me to the fireplace. "Now we're going to be travelling by Floo powder so I want you to watch what Severus does very carefully."

I nodded and focused on Snape. He took a handful of glittering green powder from a jar on the nearby table, stepped into the fireplace, shouted out 'Diagon Alley' and when he threw down the powder he disappeared in a flash of green flames. "Bloody hell," I breathed. "I can't do that."

Madame Pomfrey nudged me towards the fireplace. "Now remember," she told me, "just like Severus did. Stay calm, keep your arms by your side, and don't open your mouth."

I nodded dumbly and forced my legs to walk into the fireplace, taking a handful of green powder as I went. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Diagon Alley," I cried as I dropped the powder. Green flames burst forth and to my surprise didn't burn me. I was spinning around and around, the exits of other fireplaces zooming past my eyes. I closed my eyes from the dizzying sensation. All of a sudden I stopped and fell. I threw my arms out ready for impact when I was caught by Professor Snape.

"You get used to it," he stated setting me upon my feet.

I scoffed," I'm apparently going to get used to a lot of things." I brushed the soot off my emerald green t-shirt; Snape had bought me some new clothes and had immediately burned Dudley's old ones. As I dusted off my dark denim blue jeans I heard a whoosh from the fireplace. I went over and took a firm hold of Pomfrey's hand. "I'm not getting lost this time," I said stubbornly.

Our first stop was Gringotts, the bank, where I found out just how much money I had. The cart ride to the vault was exhilarating and I experienced the same sensation of freedom as I had yesterday running. The Potter vault was heaping with vast piles of coins. Little bronze ones that I found out were called knuts, silver ones called sickles, and big gold ones called galleons. I scooped up a fair amount into the leather pouch that Poppy handed me. A fast cart ride back to the surface and I didn't know where to head first with the small fortune I know held in a leather bag.

"This way, Harriet," Poppy directed leading me to a narrow, two storey shop. The sign across the front addressed the place as Flourish and Blotts.

"Wow." As I walked into the shop I was overwhelmed by the sheer number of books in the place. I was immediately drawn towards the section on transfiguration and animal transformations. Severus pulled me away from my perusing and helped me to find all the books I needed for school. Poppy was over in another section choosing books that she said would help me accustom to the magical world. Throughout the store there were several other Hogwarts aged kids picking out books with their parents. Seeing their happy, content faces made me wonder what it would be like to have my parents back. I didn't let anyone see my downcast eyes as I paid for my school books. Severus insisted on paying for the other books.

Once we had left the shop Severus took my parcels and shrunk them so I could carry them in my pockets. Next stop Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. The shop was full of different colours and styles of robes. I was measured and my robes were bought and paid for in the blink of an eye. I saw Snape whisper something to the shopkeeper as Poppy dragged me from the store. My curiosity was aroused when Madame Malkin nodded and winked discreetly. Once we had left I asked, "Where now?"

Severus replied, "You still need potion ingredients, a cauldron, phials, scales, and a telescope. Oh, and a pet if you want." He and Poppy started towards the apothecary up the street.

I ran to catch up. "What about my wand?"

Poppy's hand encircled my outstretched hand. "We'll get that as well. Don't worry," she said.

I was so focused on getting my wand that I hardly paid any attention to where we went in the meantime. We bought parchment, quills, and ink from one store and my school equipment from another. There apothecary smelled absolutely disgusting though the ingredients were interesting to look at. Finally we stopped outside a narrow, shabby shop that was in desperate need of a fresh paint job. The peeling letters above the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. In the dust covered window there was a faded purple cushion holding a single wand.

A tinkling bell announced our arrival. The shop was small with boxes stacked from floor to ceiling. The dusty air within the shop seemed to be imbued with magic. My fingertips tingled with power and the hair on my arms stood on end from the magical sensations coursing through my body.

A soft voice startled me saying, "Ah Ms. Potter. I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." An old man stood in front of me his pale eyes gleaming in the dusty gloom. "It seems like only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands." He took a step closer and touched my scar with a long, thin finger. "I sold the wand that did it," Ollivander said softly. He shook his head and to my relief started pulling boxes of wands down. "Now which is your wand arm," he asked.

"I'm right handed," I replied hoping it was the answer he wanted.

"Hmm. Right. Here," Ollivander said passing me a wand he held in his shaky, blue-veined hands. "Mahogany and unicorn hair, 12 ¼ inches."

I stood there with the wand in my hand feeling incredibly foolish. I probably looked just as silly.

"Well give it a wave."

Then I understood. I had to try the wand. Well he never said that how was I supposed to know. Feeling just slightly foolish I flicked the wand, but Ollivander grabbed it back almost immediately. He passed another wand to me saying, "Willow and phoenix feather, 9 ¾ inches. Rather whippy." I waved it and the ink well on the desk exploded. The old wand maker repaired with a wave of his own wand and took away that wand to replace it with another.

I stood there in the middle of the dusty shop for what felt like ages waving wand after wand. I must have tried every single wand in the place but they were all snatched back and replaced with another. My arm was getting tired. How many wands did the old man have in this tiny store? Severus had slipped out after the tenth wand and Poppy had taken a seat on a spindle-legged stool in a corner of the dark shop.

The pile of tried wands grew bigger and bigger and I was well into the thirty count when Severus slipped back into the shop. I glanced over as he stood next to Poppy and he winked discreetly at me. Then Ollivander shoved the umpteenth wand into my hand. "You're a very tricky customer," he said. "I had to delve into my supply of dual cores for a match for you. Elm and a dual core of dragon heartstring and Threstle hair. A powerful wand for a very difficult customer."

My fingers wrapped around the smooth wood and a warm sensation flowed from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes. The feeling was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was magical. I flourished the wand and green and silver fireworks exploded from the end, the sparks dancing on the wall.

"Oh, bravo," the old wandmaker cried. He took my wand and carefully wrapped it in a brown package. I paid seven galleons for it and exited the store much happier than I went in. I had a wand. In my opinion that was what made me a true witch. I mean what sort of witch doesn't have a wand. A smile stole across my face and I held my wand close.

"One more stop," Poppy said taking hold of my free hand. Severus led us down the street to a small shop with owls all over the place. The sign read Eeylops Owl Emporium. Why would we have come here? Severus quickly ducked into the shop and made his way up to the counter. When he returned after a few minutes he carried a large cage with a beautiful eagle owl inside.

He held the cage out to me and I gasped, "Is that mine," as I took the offered cage.

"A late birthday gift," the professor replied, smiling. He then took us to Fortisque's for ice-cream. As we ate he asked, "What will you call her, Harriet?"

I smiled. "I was thinking about calling her Petunia."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty how was that chapter, eh? Hope you guys are actually enjoying this. I see a drastic difference between the number of readers and the number of reviews I'm getting. Please make my day and press the little review button at the bottom. Just a couple of words to say you love it or hate it. **

**Dragonrider, signing out**


	8. Snape Manor

**Disclaimer: It's at the top of the first chapter. I still don't own anything but Harriet and my OCs. If you recognize anything from another author do let me know so I can give credit where credit is due.**

**A/N: Alrighty here's the next chapter in Harriet's adventure. I thank you all for your positive reviews. Even though my life as been absolutely chaotic I find that awesome reviews make me want to try and update faster. Even though that's not always going to happen. Someone mentioned this story was moving a bit quickly. I admit that it is but I need to get the basic ground work down for before Harriet goes to Hogwarts. That will be fairly soon so keep your robes on, guys. Anyways, I hope this satisfies all you lovely people reading!  
**

* * *

Later in the day we took another Floo ride and landed in the sitting room of a luxurious manor. I stepped away from the large fireplace and brushed the soot from my clothes. I looked around my new environment and ducked in time to prevent a small projectile from colliding with my skull. Sitting on opposite sides of a small mahogany table were two boys, neither looking older than five. The blond boy sat quietly his hazel eyes filled with wonder while the brown haired boy had fire in his black eyes and he was poised to throw another piece of clay from a lump in front of him.

"Don't you dare, Johnathan," Poppy cried coming through the Floo. She hurried to the boys and took the lump of clay from the black eyed boy's hand. I suppressed a smirk as he stuck out his lower lip in pout. The blond showed only mild interest in this exchange and instead lifted up his arms to be picked up.

As the matron lifted the small boy a whoosh from beside me announced the arrival of Professor Snape, carrying a very displeased Petunia. He set Petunia's cage on the floor and then collapsed into the closest chair. "I am exhausted," he groaned. "I never want to shop for school supplies again!"

My heart sunk at this statement. I had hoped I might be able to find a home and a new start here, but as Poppy strolled over with the blond boy on her hip and Johnathan clambered into Severus' lap I could see that this home had prior claims and I wasn't a welcome addition. I turned away from the happy family sight and strode sullenly into the main hall of the manor. Without looking around I started to make my way towards the front door when a tug at my shirt stopped me. Looking down I saw the little blond boy gazing back at me, an almost expectant look in his eyes.

"Why are you leavin'," he asked holding onto my emerald shirt. He looked back over his shoulder and following his gaze I beheld the other family members crowded into the doorway of the living room. He looked back up at me. "Mommy and Daddy said you were gonna stay with us," he said. "You are stayin', right?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

The small boy next to me jumped up and down in excitement. "Me and John both wan' you to stay! We've always wanted a big sister!"

I scooped him up so that our faces were level. "Well if you really want me to stay, I guess I'll have to, now won't I," I stated a smile stealing across my face.

John gave a shout of joy and ran over. His parents followed quickly after and I was embraced on all sides. I laughed and a small tear slid down my cheek as I realized that Severus and Poppy had intended me to stay all along. I felt John's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and the other boy's arms were wrapped around my neck as I hugged him to me. My free arm wrapped around John's shoulders as I embraced him. A big sister. 'Wow,' I thought. 'This is all happening so fast. From an abusive uncle to a twin brother and two little boys that want me to be their sister.' I shook my head slightly as I tried to absorb it all.

Once everyone had regained control of themselves Severus and Poppy drew away and the matron said, "John, why don't you and Luc go play for a little bit while Harriet gets settled in." I set Luc on the floor and both boys hugged me once more before running off out the front door. Severus retrieved Petunia from the sitting room and led the way over to a large staircase. We climbed the stairs and the portraits lining the walls whispered to their neighbours behind raised hands and followed us from painting to painting all the way to the second floor. I watched the portraits nervously and jumped slightly when Severus laid a hand on my shoulder. Smiling down at me, he pushed open the door in front of us and we entered what he said was my room.

I stopped dead in my tracks. The bedroom was enormous! The four walls were painted in hues of green and silver with a giant serpent curled into the shape of an 'S' on each wall. The floor was made of a dark brown hardwood with two forest green rugs resting on top of it, one in front of the large fireplace and the other at the side of a huge four poster bed. The rugs matched the curtains on the bed, which in turn matched the curtains covering a pair of French doors that I assumed led to the balcony. My eyes went wide in shock. I squealed loudly in excitement and did a running dive onto the bed. Burrowing underneath the thick emerald green duvet, I let out a gasp, "Silk sheets." I ran my hands slowly over the sheets and the pillows. My bed. I had never had a bed of my own before.

I could hear Poppy and Severus laughing at me and I stuck my head out from underneath the covers. "Shouldn't you put your new things away," Poppy asked with a laughing twinkle in her eye.

Climbing out of the bed I gave a nervous laugh, "I guess I should." I pulled the shrunken parcels from my pockets and laid them on the bed. I glanced at the pair and Severus smiled as he returned everything to normal size with a wave of his wand.

"We'll leave you to settle," he said as he put a hand on Poppy's waist and led her out of the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

I stared at the closed door for a few moments before getting to work. Picking up Petunia from the floor I asked her, "Where should I put you?" She hooted dolefully as I scanned the room. I could have kicked myself for my stupidity in missing the most obvious place. In the corner furthest from the door was a floor to ceiling enclosure with its own balcony opening to the outside. The perfect home for a pet owl.

After Petunia was settled in her new home I turned my attention to sorting my school supplies. Severus had bought me a bottomless trunk as well as a bottomless knapsack for everything I would need and it was the trunk I now started to load. I kept the books out for reading but I fit everything else into the trunks compartments, except for my wand. The wand I fitted into the black, dragon hide holster that Poppy had bought for me. It fit snuggly onto my forearm and with a quick muttered password it allowed the wand to shoot from my holster into my hand.

I turned back to my books but before I could open the one entitled "Hogwarts: A History" there came a knock at the door. "Come in," I sighed, plopping onto the bed and sitting crosslegged on top of the covers.

Poppy's head poked around the door as she opened it. "How are you doing," she asked. "Got all your things put away?"

"Yes and better than I usually am," I replied, drawing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

The matron came and sat down on the bed next to me. I leaned against her and she held me close to her side. "Severus and I suspected something was wrong when you refused to take his hand at Hogwarts and when you struggled and screamed after Lucius Malfoy picked you up later that day," she said gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I lowered my eyes in shame. I hadn't realized it was Lucius trying to help me. I had thought it was Dumbledore or some other man that intended to hurt me. I could only hope he would in time forgive me. "Why were Lucius and Narcissa there," I asked.

"They had intended to take you to their home for the rest of the summer because Draco couldn't stop talking about you. You're probably the first person that has treated him as a normal child," Poppy answered. "Albus saw Harry's reaction to you and Narcissa and exploded sending the Malfoy's home before they could visit with you. He said if you wanted to make your parents proud you would never speak with any of the Malfoy's again. That's when Severus and I brought you here." I felt her hand smooth back my hair almost lovingly. The touch of a person who cares. The touch of a mother.

The tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. "My parents died for me when I was a year old," I choked. "How would I know if they would be proud of me or not? How would I know if things would have turned out differently? Besides, freaks don't have parents. Freaks don't have hearts or homes or anything that normal people have. We're not worth the clothes on our backs."

Poppy's hand stopped stroking my hair and I could almost see her surprised expression. "What are you talking about," she asked in surprise. "Harriet, darling." She turned me towards her. "Why would you say such things? You are not a freak. If there's something bothering you, then please, sweetheart, talk to me."

The fact that Poppy was acting like a mother to me struck a chord deep down. Something broke inside of me and I realized I couldn't keep everything bottled up anymore, not if I ever wanted a chance at recovery. I gazed at the floor, not really seeing it, and in a low monotone told Poppy everything. I told her all about my beatings, the lack of food, my living conditions under the stairs, all the work I was forced to do, and about not being allowed to go to school. She didn't interrupt me and for that I was glad. It was hard enough to talk about everything I had been through and as I drew my narration to a close I explained to the kindly matron about my uncle's abuse of my body. How he had raped me and beat me for his own pleasure. I didn't go into details but by the way Poppy held me I didn't need to. By the time I had finished there were silent tears running down my cheeks.

It took Poppy a full ten minutes to absorb everything I'd said but when she did recover she gathered me close in an emotional embrace and whispered in my ear, "No one is ever going to hurt you like that again. I promise you, Harriet, that you are safe here."

I buried my head in her shoulder and finally allowed myself to put the painful memories to rest. A weight seemed to lift off my shoulders as I cried. When did I become such a cry baby? I sniffled and couldn't help thinking that this place would be my fresh start. I'd finally have a real home and, I dared to hope, maybe even a family. Wiping my eyes I sat upright and smiled at Poppy. "Thanks for listening. It really helped." The matron gave a soft smile as she got up, kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Roughly I shoved all the painful memories away and locked them in a box in the deepest recess of my mind. That was my way of putting them to rest. Grabbing the textbook again I propped it up on my pillow and immersed myself in learning about my new world for the next three hours until little Luc popped his head into my room and told me it was time to come down for dinner.

DR_DR

Over the next week I explored my new surroundings. Outside of the house there was a huge expanse of estate. A long, arched, earthen driveway extended from the main doors to the massive iron wrought gate set into the basalt wall that encompassed the entire estate. Besides the driveway the front of the estate was nothing but rolling lawn with a flower bed about fifty feet from the house. In the back were two enormous greenhouses that Severus used to grow many rare plants used in Potions. There was also a wide open span of lawn here as well that the two boys explained to me was for them to play one-on-one Quidditch matches. The grounds were nothing compared to the mansion itself in my opinion. The whole thing was made out of black stone with white stones making intricate patterns along the walls. Vines grew abundantly along the walls, providing some shade and an interesting smell.

The only problem I had with the entire place was the fact that on the outside it was three stories tall. I had searched everywhere in the manor that I was allowed to go (basically everywhere besides the Potions lab and a few locked rooms) and could not find any way to access the top floor. It bugged the crap out of me especially since no one talked about it either. It was like the third floor didn't exist in the minds of the manor's inhabitants.

It was just after midday when I somehow stumbled upon what I had been looking for. Having begged off the afternoon of usual play from my adopted brothers I had taken to exploring again. John and Luc had looked sad that I wouldn't play but I reminded them that even though I loved them like brothers I did need some time for myself. They had reluctantly accepted this and little Luc hinted that I should explore the back hallway on the second floor since hardly anyone went there.

I now found myself about halfway down that hallway staring intently at a slightly ajar door that I swore up and down hadn't been there before. Something pulled at the back of my mind and I reached out in front of me. My body seemed to be reacting without my control and I stared at my hand as it laid itself gently on the cedar door and pushed it open. A narrow staircase ascended up into the gloom of the third floor. My heart pounded in my chest and I could smell the mustiness of the stale air coming down through the door. My curiosity got the better of my logical mind that told me to leave well enough alone. Hesitation tore through my body before the cat curiosity pounced on it and beat the crap out of it. Taking a deep breath and coughing on the dust filled air I squelched any bad feelings and mounted the well-worn, dust covered steps leading to my destination.

* * *

**A/N: So how was that? I hope you guys are at least a little impressed. I did some major editing on this chapter before posting it. Next chapter will introduce another familiar character though not well liked. Press the little button at the bottom and leave me a review to tell me what you thought**

**Till next time,**

**Dragon**


End file.
